Pandora's Box
by Crimsongypsy
Summary: First try at KP fic! Good times!  New girl, new friend, new robbery, new villain, whole new sitch COMPLETED! WOO!
1. Mornings in Middleton or Intro time

(A/N: Okkay, you're going to have to ignore how cheesy that title is, but it was the best thing I could come up with. Anyone have a better idea after reading this sucker, please let me know. I don't have a ton of self- confidence so I'll admit to you this isn't the greatest thing ever, but I like it so that's all that matters right? I promise there will be more action/intrigue in the next chapter. For now I'm just intro-ing. Okkay, I've talked long enough, read on brave ...readers and please review *puppy dog pout if you don't*)  
  
(Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I was the long lost niece of Walt Disney and am taking over the company and booting out Eisner, I can't. So none of these characters are mine. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, and anyone in the later chapters are copyright Disney. I own Pandora. (I don't expect anyone to but) please don't steal her)  
  
Six o'clock am. An ungodly hour to all most all teenagers in the western hemisphere. At just this time in the morning alarm clocks began buzzing in the town of Middleton. The snooze button silenced some, many were thrown across the room, a few were answered with an angsty sigh, and still others were muted out in the cocoon created by a feather pillow. But in the home of one, Kimberly Ann Possible, the blaring of said alarm clock was not so easily silenced. Though her bed was far safer and more humane than the world outside of it, Kim Possible had decided that instead of avoiding the inevitable she would get up and face the morning.  
  
This particular morning wasn't as evil as some. Sure it was early, cold, and the sun had barely risen but it could have been far worse. And if she started now, she might actually make it to school on time. Kim, yawn and stretched before pulling herself to her feet, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes. She slowly changed from her pajamas into a pair of black pants and a long sleeve teal blouse. Why she had resolved that this would be the morning to actually get up would forever be a mystery. Kim reluctantly sighed, trying to shake off the rest of her early morning lethargy, and left her room, kitchen bound.  
  
"Morning KP," The somewhat cheery voice from across the street announced the arrival of Kim Possible's best friend, Ron Stoppable.  
  
"Morning Ron," She managed to smile as she crossed the street to meet the blonde haired boy.  
  
"How's your morning so far?" he asked once the two had continued on their trek to the high school.  
  
"Early," Kim yawned.  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Wait a second! That's what we need to do!" he suddenly exclaimed "You need to use your butt kicking negotiating and kung fu skills to convince the school board that we shouldn't start school until noon or later. It's an injustice I tell you!! Making us poor children wake up before the sun and toil until the middle of the afternoon. We're sleep deficient and life...."  
  
"Ron! Ron!!" Kim said pulling at the sleeve of her friend's shirt, "Nice try, but I use my 'powers' for the good of everyone. Not just lazy teens."  
  
"Hey, I'm not lazy."  
  
Kim looked at Ron pointedly.  
  
"Okay, maybe I am. But I am an American! And every American has the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of more tv."  
  
Kim laughed and began walking again, "Let's go before we're late"  
  
"So this means you'll think about the school board thing right?" Ron called after her "Kim? KIM!! Hey, wait up!!"  
  
The halls of Middleton High were the way they always were early in the morning. Dead and alive at the same time. A horde of student zombies patrolled the halls, presumably the students that had hit their alarm clock's snooze button those extra five times. The jocks grunted at each other in some sort of code that only they, and under developed primates could understand. The cheerleaders maintained their usual spunk and perkiness to the disgust of those who felt this morning was the epitome of all evil. Students milled through the hallways conversing with each other, emptying and filling up their lockers, and slowly making their way toward their first period classes.  
  
Kim and Ron arrived on the scene with enough time to join the drones. Stepping away from the masses Kim deftly opened her locker and grabbed her math textbook. She shuffled through her backpack searching for the homework she had completed the night before. "No! No, please be in here!"  
  
"What's the deal Kim?" Ron asked peering over her shoulder  
  
"I can't find my math homework. I know I did it," She dug deeper into the bag, "I couldn't have left it at home!"  
  
"Naked mole rat to the rescue!!" Ron suddenly announced shoving his hand into his pocket. Soon he had removed his hand and in it was a small pink rodent. "Rufus! Help KP find her homework," The creature in question stretched and yawned before looking up at Ron, saluting and jumping into Kim's open knapsack. Kim gasped but held the bag open as Rufus fished for the missing paper.  
  
Within seconds Rufus's head emerged from the bag as he pulled desperately on something. Kim grabbed the rat and the paper it held in its hands, "Way to go Rufus!" she smiled, "Saved the day again"  
  
"And you thought my buying a naked mole rat was a bad thing," Ron gloated taking Rufus from Kim and scratching his ears affectionately.  
  
"Ron, you've been holding that over my head since the first security system he hacked into for us," Kim said placing the paper in her text-book and pulling her knapsack back onto her shoulder, "I understand that Rufus is a vital part of the team and that he isn't a bad thing okay?"  
  
"That's all I needed to hear. Hear that Ruf? You're vital.!!"  
  
"Boo yeah!" Rufus and Ron said high five-ing each other.  
  
Kim shook her head with a smile. Suddenly she heard a familiar beeping noise. She reached into her pocket and pulled put a blue electronic device.  
  
"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked cheerfully as the screen of her communicator flicked on. On the other side was a rather large boy of ten years old sitting in a room surrounded by various pieces of electrical equipment. He smiled back at Kim.  
  
"Glad you're in such a good mood this morning Kim. Actually you got a hit on the site. The Upperton Natural History Museum was robbed last night. They think the perpetrator might have been Shego."  
  
Kim stifled a groan as the first bell rang for class. Ron grimaced as well, "Tell me the details later KP. If I'm late for Biology again I'm toast," He quickly tucked Rufus back into his pocket and took off down the hallway.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron," Kim called after him then turned back to Wade, "Anyway it can wait until after school."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they won't mind. I'll tell the owner you'll meet him at 3 and I'll arrange a ride for you."  
  
"Please and thank you," Kim smiled turning off the communicator. Once the monitor was off she rolled her eyes and sighed. Just what she needed, another mission. So much for her morning looking up.  
  
Kim sprinted past the crowds of students populating the halls. Her chat with Wade had taken longer than she had intended and she still had to get to the other side of the campus. Just as she thought she was in the clear, a girl with blonde streaks in the front of her auburn red hair accidentally stepped into Kim's path and the two collided. Kim went face first into the ground as the other girl fell hard on her backside. After the initial dizzy feeling had subsided Kim turned toward the other fallen girl.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," The girl's British accented voice answered Kim.  
  
"That was completely my fault. I'm so sorry!" Kim stood slowly, as did the other girl.  
  
"No, no, don't worry about it. I should have looked where I was going."  
  
Kim cocked her head sideways looking at the unfamiliar red-head who stooped to pick up the papers she had dropped during the collision, "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, first day. I'm Pandora," the girl said smoothing out her long sleeved crimson shirt and dusting off her faded blue jeans.  
  
"I'm Kim," she smiled extending her hand to Pandora, who quickly accepted it and shook it firmly, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Possible!" a voice suddenly boomed behind the two girls. Kim whirled around and came face to chest with a rather upset administrator  
  
"M..M...Mr. Barkin! What a surprise!" she smiled as sweetly as possible  
  
"Save it Possible, you two girls are late," his expression remained stoic as he spoke.  
  
"But, the final bell hasn't rung..." the ring of the final bell cut through Kim's statement "yet"  
  
Mr. Barkin smiled slightly, "That's detention Possible and... who are you anyway?" he asked the other girl.  
  
"Oh, uh, my name's Pandora. Pandora Fiest. I'm new here. I have a pass!" She began shuffling through her papers, "Somewhere here," soon she produced a pink slip and handed it to Mr. Barkin.  
  
"All right then Fiest, you're off the hook. But Possible, I'll see you after school," He turned to walk away  
  
"Oh but, Mr...." Pandora began then looked to Kim for help as Mr. Barkin whirled back around at the girls. Kim quickly mouthed the name 'Barkin' "Mar? Farkin? Barkin! Right, Barkin. Kim, here, was helping me find my way to class."  
  
Mr. Barkin looked between the two girls with his eyebrow raised, "All right then. But don't let me catch you two out here again. Understand?!"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Barkin. Come on Pandora," Kim said lightly taking Pandora by the arm, "Let's get to class."  
  
Once they were out of the path of Mr. Barkin both girls breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks!" Kim said finally.  
  
"No problem. But I'm still making you show me to class. Before we 'ran into' each other, I was completely lost," Pandora smiled, searching through her papers and then handing her schedule to Kim.  
  
Kim took the paper with a smile, "No big. I'll be happy to help you get to class. Looks like we have math together anyway."  
  
"Well that's good to know," Both girls smiled again and made their way down the hallway toward their mutual math class.  
  
"...So we finally stopped Drakken's plot by blowing him up with his own nano tick but I still had to serve time in detention!" Kim finished her tale with a smile as she and Pandora reached the doors leading into the Middleton High Cafeteria. After learning that Kim was The Kim Possible, Pandora had begun asking Kim all kinds of questions about her many exploits. Kim was more then happy to tell her stories. It wasn't everyday she ran into some one who did already know of her every venture.  
  
"That's amazing!" Pandora laughed as she opened one of the double doors, "I bet you could write a book about everything you've done. Or have a tv show about your life"  
  
"Nah, who would want all that drama?" Kim contemplated as she sat down at one of the cafeteria's many lunch tables. Pandora sat across from her and they both pulled their lunches from their backpacks.  
  
"Too true," She said then added almost as an after thought, "My life has never been that exciting," Pandora turned her eyes from Kim and down to her brown lunch bag.  
  
Kim looked at the girl sympathetically for a moment. She hated how people wanted to be her, but she couldn't blame Pandora for wanting some adventure in her life. Suddenly a thought hit her, "Hey, Pandora, can you drive?"  
  
Pandora looked at her new friend with a raised eyebrow, "Yes..."  
  
"That's totally perfect!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"It is?" Pandora asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, I can't promise anything totally exciting, but you can come with Ron and me on our latest mission. We have to investigate a robbery at some museum in Upperton and it might be cool if you came"  
  
"Really?!" Pandora's eyes lit up "I'd love that! And I'll try not to pay attention to the fact that your letting me come along purely so I can be your taxi driver," she added with a wink.  
  
"Yo KP!" came the familiar voice of Ron, preventing Kim from saying anything in her defense. Kim waved her friend over from the opposite side of the cafeteria. In a short time he had traversed the crowd and taken a seat next to Kim, "What's the sitch with the museum thing? And..." he stopped mid sentence seeing the new girl for the first time, "Who are you?"  
  
Kim smiled at her ever observant sidekick, "Ron, I'd like you to meet Pandora Fiest. Pandora. This is..."  
  
"Ronald Stoppable," Ron finished for her as suavely as he could, adding a wink for good measure.  
  
Pandora began to giggle and Kim rolled her eyes, "But everyone calls me Ron," replied the normal but deflated Ron.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ron," Pandora replied once she had finished giggling. Suddenly she saw a pink thing on the table. The creature blinked and stared back at her, "What is that?" she asked more from curiosity than disgust  
  
"That's Rufus," Ron replied proudly  
  
"He's a naked mole rat," Kim added.  
  
Rufus and Pandora continued their staring contest for a bit longer before Pandora finally spoke, "Nice to meet you Rufus," she smiled. Rufus took the index finger of Pandora's right hand and kissed her fingernail as if he were kissing the top of her hand.  
  
"He likes you," Kim teased.  
  
Pandora found herself giggling for the second time that lunch hour, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"Hey, if you two are done making fun of both of us, can you tell me what the deal is for after school?" Ron asked as Rufus left Pandora's company and sat on the table near him. They both looked a little hurt.  
  
"Aww Ron. We were just teasing. No big," Kim smiled patting Ron's arm, "Anyway, after school Pandora's taking us to Upperton to investigate"  
  
"You can drive?!" Ron looked at Pandora in amazement, as if the idea of someone close to his age being behind the wheel of a vehicle was a foreign concept. Pandora nodded, "That's so cool!"  
  
"Um... thank you?"  
  
"So, how long have you been going to school here?" Ron asked her taking a bite of the food he had stuffed into his lunch bag earlier that morning.  
  
"I just started today. But I've been in Middleton for a week now."  
  
"Really? Where are you from? Cause you look like an Ohio girl, to me at least," He said assessing the girl before him.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes for the second time that lunch hour, "Hello Ron, accent much?"  
  
"I'm not following you Kim"  
  
Pandora stifled a laugh "I'm from across the pond?"  
  
"You're from Ireland?"  
  
It was Pandora's turn to roll her eyes as Kim resorted to slapping herself in the forehead  
  
"The UK?" Pandora tried again  
  
She received a blank stare "Britain?"  
  
Stare "ENGLAND?"  
  
"OH!" Ron finally answered "Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
This time Ron received a double eye roll with two sides of forehead slap.  
  
Kim leaned across the table and whispered to Pandora, "I promise, he's not usually this bad"  
  
"I'll take your word for it," she whispered back with a slight chuckle.  
  
(A/N: okkay, cutting it off there. I'm really curious to see what people think of this so far. I should update soon. Again please R/R.) 


	2. The scene of the crime or Pandora's secr...

(A/N: Hey, it's me again. Yeah, you thought you'd gotten rid of me. But the Crimson Gypsy cannot be stopped. Even when she's annoying as a pack of flying monkeys, she won't leave you alone. You couldn't be that lucky. Okkay, I'm rambling [I'm good at that ^_^] Any who, here's the highly anticipated.... Who am I kidding? Here's part two. Still kind of setting up a lot o' plot but the end gets all twisty!! Yay-ness. Please Read/review!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Same old same old. Not mine, wish it was, would gladly forsake going to college to get to even be a voice on the show. But Pandora's mine. Yay Pandy!)  
  
The three continued chatting for the remainder of the lunch hour. Kim called Wade to tell him she had arranged her own ride ignoring comments from both Pandora and Ron about chauffeurs and taxi drivers. Once the bell had rung signifying the end of lunch they gathered their things and left the cafeteria 5th period bound.  
  
The school day proceeded relatively quickly for Kim. After waking up fully expecting nothing but mediocrity from her entire time at school, the day hadn't shaped up to badly. The final bell rang at 3:00pm and students poured from every classroom. Together they created a raging river of need, each more desperate than the next to get home and shake off that evil school feeling. Kim left her final class and quickly headed to Ron's locker.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked her friend when he finally arrived.  
  
"Do we have to?" Ron whined.  
  
"Yes Ron, we have to go. If Shego's involved who knows what kind of disaster she and Drakken are planning"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe if we ignore her she'll just go away. I mean really, all these sitches are the same," For this statement Ron received a pointed glare "Okay, okay fine, let's go," He sighed shutting his locker.  
  
"That's more like it," Kim smiled trying to lift her sidekick's spirits, at least a little bit. He faked a smile back at her as the two continued walking down the crowded hallway.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron asked as he and Kim stood outside of the school waiting for Pandora.  
  
"I don't know. She said she'd come meet us here," As if answering Kim's statement a sleek blue convertible with its top closed pulled up to the curb before them. Kim and Ron exchanged worried looks until the window nearest them rolled down. Inside the tan interior sat Pandora a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you two planning on getting in, or am I going to Upper –whatever by my self?"  
  
Ron was the first to react, his mood seeming to have brightened considerably, "Boo yeah! We get to drive in a kickin' car."  
  
"I call shottie!!" Kim yelled pulling open the passenger door and climbing in.  
  
Ron grumbled slightly before opening the rear side door and scrambling in the back seat.  
  
"Glad to know the car is to your liking," Pandora smiled  
  
Ron leaned over the front seat, a sudden look of panic on his face, "You're not going to drive on the wrong side of the road are you?"  
  
Pandora laughed, "Relax. I've been here long enough to understand how to drive on American streets."  
  
"Awesome!" Kim exclaimed, "Let's go!"  
  
"To Upperton Jeeves," Ron teased taking Rufus out of his pocket and sitting him on the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey buddy, you're pushing it! And be careful of the seats," Pandora teased back shifting the car into drive.  
  
"Relax," Ron said, "Rufus is house trained."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Rufus," Pandora laughed  
  
"You're going to want to take 5th to Main," Kim directed before any more banter could ensue. Pandora sent the car rolling and they were off.  
  
The Upperton Natural History Museum was crawling with police by the time Pandora's car rolled up to the paring lot. The numbers now were far lower than earlier that morning, but it was still quite a sight. Pandora quickly parked the car and she, Kim, Ron, and Rufus got out. Kim looked the scene over and stretched her arms above her head. Another day, another bizarre caper by some insane felon.  
  
"Kim Possible! Glad you're finally here!" One of the officers exclaimed as Kim, Ron and Pandora reached the front doors of the museum.  
  
"Hey, Officer Hobble," Kim smiled at the familiar policeman, "Sorry it took us so long, school matters to attend to."  
  
"Not a problem," Hobble said opening the door for Kim and Ron. As soon as Pandora reached the doorway he pushed his arm out to block her from entering, "Sorry miss, but this is a closed investigation. You'll need to go back behind the yellow caution tape."  
  
Pandora's eyes widened but before she could say anything Kim had grabbed her arm and pulled her past the officer, "It's okay Officer Hobble, she's with me."  
  
The Officer Hobble blushed a bit with embarrassment, "Sorry, Kim, I didn't know,"  
  
"No big. Later," Kim smiled pulling Pandora along with her and Ron, "Sorry about that" she told Pandora once they were out of earshot.  
  
Pandora simply shrugged, "It's all right. Guess they're not use to there being three people in Team Possible."  
  
"Maybe it's because you don't have a stealthy cool outfit," Ron suggested pointing to his own clothing. He and Kim had both changed into their crime fighting outfits consisting of a black shirt and cargo pants.  
  
"I didn't even think about coordinating outfits," Kim lamented  
  
Pandora nearly laughed but quickly realized both of her friends were being completely serious, "Kim, it's fine. Hey, if Rufus can do without official attire, so can I."  
  
At the mention of his name Rufus, ran up to Pandora and cocked his head at her questioningly, "We can hang out while they investigate stuff, okay?" Pandora suggested, bending down and picking up the naked mole rat. Rufus made a strange yet happy noise that sounded like he agreed with her. Pandora scratched his head lightly.  
  
"Okay," Kim smiled, "But next time, you're coming in the complete ensemble." With that she started to walk out of the museums lobby  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Pandora said quickly following Kim.  
  
"Next time? KP you're not replacing me are you? Wait, she has Rufus! You are replacing me!!" Ron yelled frantically chasing after Kim and Pandora.  
  
"Of course I'm not replacing you. What would I do without my 'Ron Factor'?" Kim laughed.  
  
"I knew it," Ron gloated. Suddenly he stopped walking, "Wait, were you being sarcastic?"  
  
Before Kim could say anything or roll her eyes any further, a voice cut through the museum, "Kim Possible! There you are!! They told me you'd arrived and I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Kim looked past Ron to see a tall, skinny, man coming toward her. Ron turned around just in time to see the man and move himself out of the path. Noticing Pandora completely oblivious to the fast paced newcomer, Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the way as well. The man didn't even notice either of them and more than likely would have run one of them over. His sprint ended just short of Kim and he began shaking her hand vigorously, "It's so great to finally meet you!"  
  
Kim looked to Ron and Pandora for help but they both simply shrugged, "Uh... it's nice to meet you too, but who are you?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me. My name's Nigel Epud. I'm the curator of the Upperton Museum of Natural History."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Epud," Kim smiled, trying desperately to get her hand back from the man's firm and continuing handshake, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Nigel took no notice to Kim's struggle against his handshake, and continued talking, "Well, late last night, after the museum closed there was a break in. The thief only stole one thing. A pair of very rare gemstones known as the Isisreal jewels. They were on loan from the British Museum of Natural History."  
  
"So, they're either worth a mint or have some kind of magical mystical power?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Actually both theories are correct," Nigel turned to Ron still not stopping his handshake "These were priceless gemstones that were said to hold mystical energy. Problem is we don't know what that power was. We know they have to be combined with the Head of Isisreal in order to work, but we don't know what power will be released when the two are joined together."  
  
"And where is the Head of Isisreal?" Kim asked finally pulling her hand from Nigel's grasp and rubbing and it gently.  
  
"Actually it was being sent to us and was in the mail at the time of the robbery." Everyone listening to the curator's tale looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, I know that sounds strange. But, once the head arrived we were supposed to open our new exhibit with the jewels and the head as the main show pieces. The Head of Isisreal just arrived today and we locked it in the most secure place in the museum. We believe the person or persons who took the jewels will be after the head next."  
  
"Or persons?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well that's the thing. It's hard to explain without showing you. Follow me," Nigel took off past Kim. The three teenagers almost had to run too keep up with the fast moving curator. Opening a door marked "Security", Nigel ushered the three inside and snapped the door shut.  
  
"Over here," he said leading them over to a group of television monitors. Nigel sat in a big black leather chair in front of the tv's and pushed a tape marked "Crime scene surveillance video" into a nearby VCR. Kim, Ron and Pandora stood behind him watching the screens intently.  
  
On the television screens was a picture of the museum, more particularly the room where the jewels were being stored. For a long time nothing on the screen moved except for the numbers counting out the seconds in the time display. The numbers announced 6:00:31pm, "Let me just fast forward here" Nigel said fiddling with various buttons on the VCR until the tape began to fast forward. For a long time the scene remained the exact same. Suddenly there was a streak of green and black, "Stupid technology! Make life easier my foot!" Nigel mumbled as he set the tape rewinding to just before the green and black intrusion. The time read 10:35:21pm as the tape began to play again.  
  
At exactly 10:36pm the green and black clad figure entered the museums surveillance video.  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other, "Shego."  
  
"She-who?" Pandora asked completely confused.  
  
"Shego," Kim stated again as if the name alone would make perfect sense to Pandora, "She's Dr. Drakken's sidekick."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, please continue."  
  
"Anyway, the perpetrator entered the scene at 10:36 pm. As you can see, the security system was shut off while the crime was being committed. She simply walked in, grabbed the jewels and took off again," Nigel narrated as the Shego on the screen did just as he described.  
  
"So Shego and Drakken are planning something using these jewels and probably the head?" Kim tried to clarify.  
  
"But, you said 'persons'" Ron interjected, "I only see Shego!"  
  
"Exactly!" Nigel exclaimed, "You only see the one criminal"  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Ron whispered to Kim more confused then ever.  
  
"Shego entered the building through the front door. That door has a counter on it that indicates how many people come in and out of the museum each day. When we looked back at the numbers, we had four more guests than before the break in."  
  
"So, Shego counts as two people, walking in and out of the building," Kim said starting to piece things together, "And since she didn't leave or come back, someone had to have been with her to account for the other two."  
  
"But there's no one else on that tape!" Ron nearly yelled, sick of being confused.  
  
"And that's the biggest problem of all. We can't get any kind of ID on the other robber."  
  
Kim sighed trying to collect her thoughts, "And you say the head is in safe keeping right?"  
  
"Our highest security vault"  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. If Shego, and probably Drakken, know about the supposed powers of the jewel/head combo then they'll more then likely come after the head next. Keep it locked up and we'll try to figure out who the invisible phantom is."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Possible," Nigel said reaching out to shake Kim's hand. She lightly high fived his hand throwing him off. Pandora tried her hardest not to laugh at the poor confused curator, "Um... anyway, we'll do our best and we'll let you know anymore information we find."  
  
"Same here," Kim smiled, "Now if you'll excuse us" she quickly hurried past Nigel with Ron and Pandora in toe.  
  
"So Kim, any ideas as to what's going on here?" Ron asked once they had left the surveillance room.  
  
"No clue," Kim replied honestly, "But it's defiantly not good"  
  
"Are you two going to continue monitoring the museum?" Pandora asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have Wade keep tabs on it. Which reminds me.." Kim pulled her communicator out of her pocket on turned the screen on.  
  
"Hey Wade. Can you run a scan on the security tapes from the museum and see if you can't find something, someone or anyone on them?"  
  
"I'll get on it right now," Wade said as he began typing away at the keyboard nearest him.  
  
"Thanks," Kim shut of the communicator and put in back into her pocket  
  
Soon the three teens were out of the museum and back at Pandora's car. They all climbed in and took off back toward Middleton.  
  
After dropping Ron and Rufus off, Pandora's next stop was to take Kim home. Once they arrived at the residence of the Possible's, Pandora shifted the car into park, "Thank you so much for today."  
  
"Hey, no big," Kim said opening the door and getting out of the convertible, "It was fun having you there. Even though I totally know all that museum stuff was boring."  
  
"Actually it was quite... enlightening. And I really did have fun."  
  
"Well have to do this again sometime. Maybe we can even do something you know, normal," Kim smiled  
  
Pandora laughed, "Meh. Who needs to be normal anyway?"  
  
"Glad you understand," Kim laughed as well, grabbing her backpack, "I'll see you tomorrow at school. And thanks again for the ride"  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow," Kim shut the door with one last wave and Pandora's blue car took off down the street. Kim smiled to herself. This day had gone far better than she had expected. Now if she could just figure out what Shego was up to.  
  
Pandora drove quickly down the semi-congested streets of Middleton glancing every so often at her watch and the clock in the car. Both showed 4:30pm in large, unmistakable numbers. Pandora silently cursed herself; she hadn't figured her excursion would have taken as long as it did. At 4:35 the convertible tore into the driveway of Pandora's new home. Pandora locked the car, set her alarm and quickly made her way into the house.  
  
Everything was quite inside. Far too quiet. Pandora walked through all of the rooms in the downstairs area of the house looking for any signs of life. Finding absolutely no one she resorted to looking outside. Pandora pulled open one of the white French doors and looked around. Suddenly something black streaked across the yard. Pandora bent down as the creature headed for her. Within second Pandora held the poor frightened feline in her arms. She heard a familiar noise outside confirming her suspicions as to why her cat was having a nervous break down. Pandora glared at the unseen force stroking the cat gently as it shivered in her arms.  
  
"Shhh! It's okay Psyche, they can't hurt you here," Pandora cooed at her pet as she entered the house again, "But, if they're here, that means he is too."  
  
"I've got to hand it to you Pandora, your sleuthing skills have improved," A male voice with an accent as thick as her own came from the darkened room closest to Pandora.  
  
"Some how I knew you'd be home by now," Pandora smiled sarcastically at the voice.  
  
"Well, how did it go?! And why are you late?" The voice demanded.  
  
"Better than any of us could have foreseen."  
  
"And are they on to you at all?"  
  
"Of course not. That's why I'm late. She took me with her on her mission," Pandora smiled less sarcastically this time  
  
"Excellent," The voice seemed to smile as well, "This is going perfectly. Did you get any information on the Isisreal artifacts?"  
  
"Just that no one knows what it does, they all know it's got some magical something or other and that they're certain Shego's going after the head next. Oh, and that the head's being held at the museum as well, but under tighter security," Pandora explained scratching Psyche lightly behind the ears.  
  
"Good work. I had my doubts, but you've completed you assignments well thus far. Did you get whatever if was Shego was blathering about last night?"  
  
"Why do you keep doubting me?" Pandora asked reaching the hand not holding her cat into her backpack. Soon she pulled out a pink comb and tossed into the darkness the voice was being contained in.  
  
"She better actually have a reason for needing this thing," Said the voice, obviously perplexed as to why Shego had asked Pandora to retrieve a comb.  
  
"Well, you can ask her tomorrow night. And I will continue my job. Kim Possible is no threat. I don't know why you all couldn't have take her down earlier. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room. Do me a favor and keep your 'pets' away from my cat!"  
  
(A/N: *cue ominous music* Dun Dun Dun!!!!! What will happen next? Who's Pandora working for? What does the Isisreal Head do? Why does Shego want a comb? Why am I asking you? You don't know. Only I do!! Mwha ha ha!!! Part 3 coming soon to a fanfic.net near you ^_^ [BTW: cookies for anyone that can figure out the reason why the curator's last name is Epud]) 


	3. The epic battle or what the head does

(A/N: Hi again! Decided I'd finally update and I'd finish this fic. Well not really finish cause you'll see, but at least finishing this part of it. So with it's ever hackneyed title, I give you chapter 3, the final chapter of Pandora's Box)  
  
(Disclaimer: (Do I even need this) They're not mine *sob* I wish they were. Pandy's mine!! No touchy)  
  
Kim Possible was not in the mood to foil any evil plots. But here she was, sitting with Ron in the Possible family mini-van headed back to the Upperton. Wade had been monitoring the Museum and now, two nights after the first robbery, it seemed Shego was back. Kim stared out the window musing over the possible identity of the other villain assisting Shego. She had quickly ruled out Drakken, knowing full well that he wouldn't have the stealth or the agility to out maneuver the security cameras. The only clue Wade had uncovered from watching the tape frame-by-frame was the quick flash of a black boot. But that helped absolutely nothing. Kim's thoughts were abruptly cut off as Mrs. Possible pulled up to the curb right outside the museum.  
  
"Thanks for the ride mom," Kim said opening the sliding door and jumping out of the car.  
  
"Go get'em Kimmy!" Kim's mom smiled as Ron jumped out of the van and Kim shut the door behind him.  
  
The museum was silent. As silent as it had been two days ago. Nothing moved except for shadows. Shadows that weren't truly shadows. Two darken figures moved wordlessly through the museum just out of sight of the watchful eye of the security cameras. Just like last time their entrance had gone undetected even with heightened security. Soon they had made their way across the lobby, the main show room and had wound through the back halls to the largest, and only vault in the museum.  
  
"So, tell me again what you plan to do with a comb?" one of the figures asked. Both villains stepped into the light source just before the large metal door guarding the safe. The one who had spoken had taken great precision in making sure its face was hidden under the hood of its black jacket. The other didn't seem to care who saw her. It didn't really matter anyway; Shego knew that the police were already holding her responsible for the previous robbery. There was no point in hiding. In her hand she held the pink comb that had been stolen from her greatest foe, Kim Possible, the previous day.  
  
"Easy," she replied pressing a small button on the handle of the comb. The teeth began blinking as Shego placed it between the small gap where the door of the vault and the wall met. Suddenly a small keypad and a screen popped out of each end of the comb. Shego quickly typed something on the keypad as an animated lock appeared on the screen. The lock spun back and forth until it found the right sequence of numbers and the door of the safe opened before the two robbers, "See. You have to love a nemesis who has cool gadgets."  
  
"Apparently," the other said following Shego into the vault. The interior of the vault was completely empty except for a pedestal in the center of the room, which held up the Head of Isisreal.  
  
"Here," Shego said shoving a pair of infrared glasses into her accomplice's hands.  
  
After putting the glasses on, the hooded figure was able to see the infrared beams surrounding the Head of Isisreal, "Piece of cake," the villain smiled stretching its hands above its head. Within seconds the rouge had acrobatically maneuvered its way through the maze of red beams. With a final mid air summersault it stood next to the pedestal holding the head. Brushing a few strands of crimson hair back into the darkness of the hood, the criminal grabbed the head and looked back toward Shego.  
  
"All right, you got it, you kick butt, whoo hoo, party down. Now get back here before someone catches us," Using the same pattern of flips, backhand springs and summersaults, the thief dodged the high intensity beams and landed on both feet next to Shego.  
  
"Let's go shall we?" the hooded villain smiled.  
  
"Might be a good idea. I'm pretty sure someone's on to us by now, Miss-I- have-to-be-all-dramatic-and-flippy," Shego mocked.  
  
"And I'd say you'd be right about that Shego," a familiar voice hit Shego's ears from behind and she cringed.  
  
"Right on schedule Kimmy," Shego smiled turning around to see what she had wished would just go away, Kim and Ron. She clapped her hands together causing green energy to blaze from them.  
  
"You and your partner are going down," Kim said taking a defensive position, ready for whatever Shego had planned.  
  
"Not without a fight," Shego lunged at Kim and Kim lunged back. The two threw punches and kicks at each other leaving Ron and the hooded figure standing outside the vault.  
  
Both turned to each other not sure what to do while their partners duked it out. Ron looked at the person next to him and tried to focus on any distinguishing features present in the blackness surrounding its face. Just when he was sure he could see the glitter of two baby blue eyes, the villain reached out a gloved hand, lightly patted Ron on the head before taking off after Shego and Kim. Ron stood dumbfounded for a second before shrugging the strange interlude off and chasing after the others.  
  
By the time Ron had reached the main lobby, the hooded figure was gone. On the other side of the room Shego and Kim were still fighting with not much care for what happened to the various breakable items in the room. Shego planted a kick directly at Kim's chest, sending her flying into a glass case holding several species of rare butterflies.  
  
"Shego! Leave her!!" A deep harsh voice called from the entrance to the museum. The hooded villain held the head under one arm and propped the museum door open with the other.  
  
Shego turned to her companion, then back to Kim raising her glowing hands, "But it'd be SO easy to finish her off."  
  
"NOW!!" the hooded figure yelled. Shego sighed reluctantly then turned and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as the villains had left, Ron ran over to Kim, "You okay KP?!" he asked taking Kim's arm and helping her back to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied shaking off her aches "We have to follow them!" Kim exclaimed running after the two villains "They've made me mad now!"  
  
"Why didn't you let me finish her?!" Shego asked her cohort once they had run a few blocks away from the museum, "I had her!"  
  
"Because," the hooded figure replied, still holding the Head of Isisreal, "she probably would have done something you didn't expect and we would be in jail right now."  
  
"Fine," Shego seethed, "Where is this hideout of his? And why are you still wearing that hood?" She asked grabbing at the black hood and pulling it off the head of her associate.  
  
The girl glared at Shego before pulling her ponytail out of her jacket and smoothing down the loose ends of her blonde and crimson hair, "Is there a reason you had to do that?" her British influenced voice asked Shego.  
  
"Pandora, they're going to figure you out sooner or later. No use hiding, especially when they're not here!"  
  
Pandora Fiest looked at her friend and sighed, "I guess you're right, but I'd rather deal with the 'later' aspect of that statement. This way," Pandora said turning down a darkened alleyway. Soon the two came to a dead end.  
  
"Wow! You're employer went all out with the hideout huh?" Pandora simply grinned and pressed on one of the bricks in the wall next to her. Suddenly a hole opened in the ground just to the right of Shego.  
  
"After you," Pandora instructed pushing Shego into the darkness. Shego fell with a scream, which caused Pandora to laugh, quickly following the screaming villainess.  
  
After what felt like a long while, Shego landed on her back with a thud. Pandora wasn't far behind her, but she hit the ground in a far more graceful manner, "Lair, sweet, Lair." Shego commented standing up and rubbing at her lower back.  
  
"Nice to see you've both finally arrived," a voice cut through the semi- darkness of the hideout.  
  
"Calm it Dr. D." Shego glared into the darkness, "We hit a snag, nothing big."  
  
"Did you get the head?" asked a second voice rather desperately.  
  
"Of course," Pandora said nonchalantly tossing the head to the voice as she had the comb the day before, "You both really need to have more faith in us,"  
  
Suddenly the lights of the hideout flicked on revealing the personas behind the two voices. Both were male, yet one was blue and the other had opposable toes. One was a "genius," the other was part man part monkey. The super villains known as Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist stood around the Head of Isisreal marveling at the artifact their associates had stolen.  
  
"Nice work ladies," was the only compliment Shego and Pandora received for all of their effort.  
  
"Let me see it!" Drakken said trying to grab the head from Monkey Fist.  
  
"No you fool! You'll drop it."  
  
"I will not," Drakken whined, "My sidekick helped get the stupid thing, I want to see it!"  
  
"So, monkey man, you never explained to us what this stupid head thingy does," Shego said trying to stop the two male villains from fighting before they even accomplished anything.  
  
"A very good question, my dear Shego," The English man began, "You see, the Isisreal artifacts hold a certain mystical monkey power."  
  
"Figures," Shego and Pandora rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"Isisreal was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, who sick of all the good press cats got," he glared rather pointedly in the direction of Pandora, "Decided to create a power that would make all cats into a nobler creature. When the head and the jewels are combined," he explained pulling two emerald gemstones from his pocket and placing them in the spaces where the eyes of the head should have been, "they release said power on whomever they are pointed at. Say Drakken for instance"  
  
Before he had time to react, Monkey Fist had pointed the head straight at the evil genius. A dark green light shot from the head and surrounded Drakken. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. When the three villains looked back at the spot where Dr. Drakken had once stood, he had been replaced by a small, blue monkey. Pandora gasped in surprise, Shego suppressed her laughter at her boss, and Monkey Fist laughed in triumph, "You see! Now I... I mean..WE can turn the entire world into monkeys and have them serve under us!"  
  
"Um.. not that I care all that much, but will that ray thing turn the monkey's back into people?" Pandora asked now trying, like Shego, not to laugh at the monkey Drakken. Monkey Drakken was too concerned with picking at his blue fur to notice any of them.  
  
Monkey Fist scratched his head, "I don't really know. I guess it's worth a try," he turned the head back toward monkey Drakken and the same green light flowed over the creature. After another blinding flash, monkey Drakken was replaced, by the regular Dr. Drakken, completely oblivious to the changes he had just undergone.  
  
"What?" Drakken asked, "What are you all staring at?"  
  
Shego and Pandora tried harder not to laugh.  
  
"With this power, we shall finally succeed in taking over the world!!!" Monkey Fist declared raising the statue with the emerald eyes high above his head.  
  
"What power?! You never explained it!!" Drakken lamented, "And why do I have a sudden urge to eat bananas?"  
  
Before anyone could answer any of Dr. Drakken's questions, a scream was heard coming from the tube Shego and Pandora had entered the lair through. All four villains looked at each other, not quite sure what to expect. The screaming grew closer and louder until the door at the end of the tube opened and two individuals fell onto the ground. They rolled for a second before landing at Monkey Fist's feet. Pandora quickly recognized the intruders, covered her eyes with her hand, and hid behind Shego.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!!!" Drakken yelled. "And the buffoon!"  
  
Kim quickly pulled herself to her feet and tried not to groan, "Drakken and Monkey Fist. Trying that whole, villain team up thing?"  
  
"Brilliantly deduced Possible," Monkey Fist said, clapping sarcastically.  
  
"So you were the one with Shego?" Kim asked  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Shego piped in "Me and monkey man? No way"  
  
"Then who.." Kim started.  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed cutting her off , "Aren't we usually being attacked by a big mob of ninja monkeys by now? Why are there no monkeys?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Stoppable," Monkey Fist smiled, "Let me introduce my new secret weapon. My 'sidekick.' Pandora!"  
  
Shego stepped aside revealing Pandora who looked away from the crime fighters guiltily. Kim and Ron gasped and stared in shock. Ron quickly recognized the black jacket that had been worn by the felon with Shego.  
  
"You're the one that was with Shego!" he shouted.  
  
"You.." Kim quickly steadied her voice trying to hide her hurt, "You used us to find out what the museum was doing with the artifacts."  
  
"Yup. That's about it," Pandora replied.  
  
"Shego! Pandora! Take them down!" Drakken yelled  
  
"With pleasure," Shego said as her hands began to glow and she ran towards Kim. Pandora sighed slightly before chasing after Shego.  
  
"Two on one," Kim said as the villianesses stood before her ready to attack, "Defiantly not fair and so not your style Shego"  
  
"You know me Kimmy. Never one to play fair," Shego punched high and Kim moved to her left barley missing the blow.  
  
Kim kicked toward Shego's head causing both Shego and Pandora to duck as her foot came full circle. As she came back up, Pandora kicked up at Kim hitting her squarely in the stomach. Kim gasped and clutched her stomach, but quickly saw Shego and her glowing hands coming toward her. She hit the ground and dove between Shego's legs sliding across the floor and quickly scrabbling to her feet as her momentum began to slow. Kim turned around now face to face with Pandora. Every punch and kick Kim tried to hit Pandora with was avoided with athletic agility or perfectly blocked. She was starting to grow tired when Pandora ducked for the fiftieth time and slammed Kim back a few feet. Kim landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Drakken and Monkey Fist were busy fighting over the Head of Isisreal.  
  
"Look! I'm the one with the monkey powers, so I get to wield the monkey artifact," Monkey Fist declared holding the emerald eyed statue just out of Drakken's reach.  
  
"But I just want to see it!" Drakken yelled jumping toward the Head and falling flat on his face as Monkey Fist pulled it away.  
  
"My powers, my idea, my statue!!" Monkey Fist glared at Drakken. Suddenly he turned to his left noticed a pair of hands trying to grab the statue. Monkey Fist spun around to see Ron Stoppable.  
  
Ron chuckled nervously, "Um.. can't blame a guy for trying right?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fairly sure we can," Monkey Fist smiled evilly turning the statue toward Ron. Rufus quickly jumped from Ron's pocket and tried to stop Monkey Fist, but it was too late. The green light surrounded Ron and after the blinding flash Ron was replaced by a blonde haired monkey. Once again Monkey Fist laughed maliciously at his triumph.  
  
"Oh," Drakken said looking at the Monkey, "That's what that does."  
  
Monkey Ron looked down at himself and screamed. Well since he was a monkey he didn't really scream he made a loud monkey noise that was the equivalent of a human scream. He then glared up at Monkey Fist.  
  
"Aww. Does the boy who hates monkeys not like being one himself?" Monkey Fist mocked.  
  
"Oh Please! Oh please let me do one!" Drakken begged.  
  
"Fine!" Monkey Fist finally conceded handing the statue to Drakken, "Just aim it at Kim Possible once Pandora and Shego are out of the way. She can join her sidekick."  
  
Drakken laughed evilly and started to turn the statue toward Kim. Suddenly Rufus and monkey Ron jumped from behind Drakken and grabbed a hold of his head. Drakken began yelling and because he still held the head it began shooting random beams of green light.  
  
"No you fool!" Monkey Fist yelled as he ducked the beams and tried to pull monkey Ron off of Drakken's head.  
  
Shego, Pandora and Kim turned toward the two villains and monkey and stared at them confused, "Duck" Shego yelled as the green lights began shooting from the head. The three girls, slid, ducked, and flipped themselves out of the way of the beams.  
  
"GET IT OFF!!!" Drakken yelled. Monkey Fist finally got close enough to Drakken to grab a hold of monkey Ron by the scruff of his neck and pull him off of Drakken's face.  
  
Rufus and monkey Ron was soon sent hurling through the air and landed with a thud at Kim's feet. Kim stared at the monkey, "Ron?" Before she could contemplate the strange monkey anymore, the final beams of green light shot toward her after bouncing off of a nearby mirror. Kim grabbed the blonde haired monkey and naked mole rat and jumped out of the way rolling toward the mirror. She stood up and looked around. Shego stood on the opposite side of the room while Drakken and Monkey Fist continued to fight over the Head of Isisreal. The light sound of someone landing on the ground caught Kim's attention. Pandora was crouched next to her on her hands and knees rather monkey-like.  
  
"Give it here you fool!!" Monkey Fist yelled grabbing everyone's attention as he pulled the statue from Drakken's hands, "This ends here Kim Possible!!!" Pandora and Kim looked between each other and Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist raised the statue above his head and pointed it at Kim. Just before the light hit her, Pandora hooked her foot around Kim's ankle causing her to fall to the ground. The green light hit the mirror behind Kim and was sent speeding back to Monkey Fist. The light hit the Head of Isisreal and the entire thing glowed bright green. Monkey Fist looked at the glowing statue and quickly set it down on the ground in front of him, "Villains!" he hollered "RETREAT!!!!" Monkey Fist and Drakken took off running toward the exit to the hideout.  
  
"Move it Pandora," Shego hollered as she chased after Drakken and Monkey Fist. Pandora looked toward Kim and monkey Ron and quickly stood up.  
  
"Third door on your right," She said simply, "probably the quickest and safest exit. Go!" With that she scrambled to her feet and took off after the other three villains.  
  
Kim watched the villainess retreat before looking back at the more intensely glowing Head of Isisreal. She grabbed Rufus and monkey Ron and headed for the exit Pandora had suggested. Racing down a series of hallways Kim finally reached the outside of the hideout, just as the Head of Isisreal exploded. Kim was sent flying forward loosing her grip on the monkey and naked mole rat as a green light passed over all three heroes. Quickly pulling herself back up to her feet, Kim looked around desperately "Ron! Rufus! Where are you guys?!" She heard a small groan behind her and quickly spun around.  
  
The now human Ron slowly pulled himself up to his feet and tried to shake off the dizzy feeling in his head, "Hey KP. What happened? Did we win?" He smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Close enough" Kim smiled taking her friends arm and helping him support himself "Let's get Rufus and go home"  
  
The next day, everything in Middleton was back to normal. Not that anything had really changed, but no one seemed to notice the tension between those who had once been friends. Still, Kim was almost surprised to see Pandora in her math class that morning along with all the other classes they shared. At lunch they sat on opposite sides of the cafeteria avoiding any and all eye contact. The long and depressing day finally ended for both girls and they both headed for their lockers. Lockers that were, now, inconveniently located near each other.  
  
Kim gulped as she shut her locker door. 'Now or never KP' she thought 'You'll have to get it out of her one of these days.' She turned to Pandora and took a deep breath, "Pandora"  
  
The voice hit Pandora's ears as she stared into her locker. She wasn't ready to deal with all this just yet. 'Now or never Pandy' she sighed to herself 'You're going to have to tell her one of these days.' Pandora spun on her heels and shut her locker door in one smooth motion. She looked Kim directly in the eyes, "Yes?"  
  
"Why...why did you do it?" Kim asked gathering her thoughts as she went "I mean, why did you lie to me? And why are you working with the super villains, especially Monkey Fist?"  
  
Pandora opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron as he ran up to Kim.  
  
"KP. Ready to...." He stopped short after seeing Pandora and noting the visible tension between the two girls, "Go? Hey Pandora. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Pandora smiled slightly, "I thought you said two on one wasn't fair."  
  
"Different sitch" Kim pointed out, "Pandora was about to explain some stuff," Kim informed Ron.  
  
"Oh..." Ron said then looked at Pandora as if urging her to continue the story she hadn't even started.  
  
"Look, it's like I really have a choice here!" Pandora exclaimed suddenly becoming defensive  
  
Kim's eyes opened wide, "Yes you do!"  
  
"Look, Kim, Ron, I can't explain it to you right now. I just, I work for Monkey Fist and that's all there is to it. You can't change my mind on it."  
  
Kim and Ron looked at Pandora, "So you're just a Monkey girl!?" Ron exclaimed breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Pandora laughed slightly, "Not exactly. More like Monkey Fu girl. I've somewhat mastered the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, but I don't have any physical monkey traits."  
  
"So that's why you could do all that crazy flippy monkey stuff!" Ron thought out loud  
  
"And that skill is why we didn't see you on the surveillance tapes," Kim added, "You could move quickly and with enough agility to throw off the cameras and never let them see you."  
  
Pandora nodded her head, "Glad you figured everything out."  
  
"But why were Drakken and Monkey Fist working together anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"That, I couldn't honestly tell you. I think Monkey Fist didn't quite believe I could handle the job alone, so he teamed up with Drakken entirely to get Shego to help him retrieve the Isisreal artifacts. Monkey Fist understands I'd rather work with virtually anyone but him, even if I am his sidekick," Pandora tried to explain. A long awkward silence followed as each party tried to figure out their next plan of conversation.  
  
"So," Kim finally said shattering the silence, "Where does that leave us? I don't suppose you're willing to stop being evil"  
  
"Like I said, I wish it could be that simple," Pandora replied staring at her hands "As for the relationship we have after this conversation, really, it's entirely up to you. I'm the one who didn't tell you who I truly was."  
  
"And lied about being my friend," Kim added remorsefully.  
  
Pandora's eyes shot back up to Kim's face, "I never lied about that! Kim, you were the first person to even give me the time of day when I got to this school. You and Ron were the first friends I ever made and even though we might be on different sides, I will never forget that!"  
  
"Is that why you helped us last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who me? I didn't help either of you. Ask the other villains. That blasted Kim Possible and her sidekick foiled our evil plots again," Pandora smiled, "Look, I can't expect you to completely trust me right away. I can't even expect you to talk to me again after this conversation, but I'd really like for us to still be friends. Even if it's only during school."  
  
"But..." Kim started, not sure how to respond to any of this, "Why? How is it going to work. How are we going to know when one or the other of us doesn't secretly have some plan to stop the other one?"  
  
"Here," Pandora said taking a red bracelet off of her left arm and handing it to Kim, "I've got one, you've got one. We'll wear them when we have a truce. How's that?"  
  
Kim looked at the bracelet, still not sure how far to trust Pandora, "You're going to have to give me a while. I've still got a lot to think about."  
  
"That's all I ask. Do let me know when you decide on whatever. Whatever you decide, it's, 'no big.' I'll see you both around," Pandora smiled quickly and took off down the hallway and out of the high school.  
  
"So, what are you going to do KP?" Ron asked as the both watched Pandora leave.  
  
"I don't know," Kim replied putting the bracelet around her wrist and starting off own the hallway, "But I have a feeling we haven't had our last adventure with Pandora Fiest."  
  
THE END?  
  
(A/N: Okkay so the question mark was lame, but with that I leave you for a while. I've got part of the next story done but I don't like it too much so I'm probably scrapping my original idea and going a whole new direction. This story hasn't gotten much acclaim so I'm not sure if I should even post my next story. Oh well. Please prove me wrong ^_^) 


End file.
